IG-88 (Legends)/Bio
IG-88 was a series of Assassin Droids created by Holowan Labs to succeed their IG-86 Sentinel Assassin Droid model from the Clone Wars. After the creation of the first, IG-88A, the droid broke free and murdered everyone at Holowan Lab before uploading its consciousness into the other three models- IG-88B, IG-88C, and IG-88D, which it used as a cover to front for its ultimate Droid revolutionary plans. IG-88B became obsessed with bounty hunting and murder, and began to take jobs throughout the galaxy, often working for the Empire during the Galactic Civil War. While IG-88B was involved in the hunt for Renegade Squadron and Han Solo, IG-88A began to reactivate an old Clone Wars era droid factory to begin producing its own army. The IG-88 Droids chose to hunt the Millennium Falcon and Han Solo alongside several other major Bounty Hunters, but it was beat to Solo by Boba Fett, who engaged IG-88B and destroyed it in a battle on Bespin, causing IG-88C and IG-88D to begin tracking Fett to Tatooine where they attacked him. Despite a close fight, and even managing to steal the Carbonite-frozen Han Solo, IG-88C was destroyed by Fett, and IG-88D was shot down, only to later be destroyed on Ord Mantell by Dash Rendar when he arrived looking for information about Solo's whereabouts. IG-88A took a final job for Darth Vader during the Battle of Endor, during which he uploaded his consciousness into a computer core destined for Death Star II, with the intention of leading the Droids of the galaxy in an uprising as the Death Star itself- but the Battle Over Endor ended with Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles destroying the second Death Star, killing IG-88 along with it. __TOC__ Battle vs. Cyberman (Pete's World) (by Tomahawk23) After finding out about Cybermen, the Empire felt that if they expanded, they'd pose a threat to them and posted bountys on them. The four IG-88s took the bountys and headed for earth. The four IG-88s landed on earth and began serching for them in a large abonden wherehouse in London. They are spotted by a Cybermat. He then studies them and reports back to the rest of the Cybermen. 4 Cybermen then began serching for them. They all try to sneak up on them in a wide hallway. The IG-88 droids see them through the back of their head. Each hits them with there eye lasers. They bounce off the Cybermen. The IG-88s run into a doorway. As the Cybermen run back to cover, they begin firing at eachother. The IG-88 throws a thermal detenator. One Cybermen throws it back. The IG-88s begin running. Cyberman runs through the doorway and is immediately killed by an IG-88 shooting his Pulse Cannon. The IG-88s run through the next doorway. As the last IG-88 is running through he is shot in the chest by a Cyberman with his Energy Blaster. The Cybermen chase them. Two Cybermen run into the line of fire. An IG-88 goes full auto with his E-11. All shots bounce right off and as the IG-88 turns around to go through the next open door he is shot in the leg by an Energy laser. He keeps on running and as he runs through the next door he is shot in the head by a Cybermans Wrist Laser. The other Cyberman tries to cut the IG-88s off. The IG-88s run into a large room. The Cyberman jumps out behind a box. He is immediately killed by an IG-88's flamethrower. Two remain on each side. The IG-88s begin carefully walking. A Cyberman jumps out of the door behind them and before the IG-88s can react he shoots one in the chest, killing him. IG-88A immediately hits him twice in the head with his eye laser, then turns around and kills him with his pulse cannon. He throws a thermal detenator in the hallway. It goes off. Nothin is hit. He sees the last cyberman pop out from the other door in front of him. He hits him twice with his eye laser, then turns around and kills him with his pulse cannon. WINNER IG-88 Expert's Opinion This was quite an easy win for the IG-88, as they possessed harder hitting and longer ranged weapons by far, as well as dominated in skill, speed, and intelligence. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. HK-47 (by Tomahawk23) No battle will be written. WINNER: HK-47 Expert's Opinion HK-47 was able to win due to his superior weaponry and higher level of battlefield brutality. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios